thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lion Guard: Memories of the Past
It was a peaceful day in the Pridelands. Kion was doing a patrol in Hapuna Valley. Suddenly, Twiga came running up to him. "Hi Kion" Twiga said. "Hi Twiga" Kion said. "How's Marigold?" Twiga asked. Kion smiled warmly at the mention of his favorite niece. "She's doing well." He said. "Where's the rest of the Guard?" Twiga asked. "They're patrolling in Ndefu Grove" Kion answered. Twiga moved closer to Kion and stood beside him. "How's Kiara?" She asked. "She's doing fine" Kion answered. He glanced up. "I gotta go meet up with her" Kion said. Twiga nodded. Kion bounded off. Meanwhile, Simba was settled down on the peak of Pride Rock. "I wish you could be here with us, Dad" Simba said quietly. Nala padded forward and brushed her muzzle against his cheek. "Are you okay?" She asked. Simba nodded distractedly. Nala leaned forward until her cheek pressed against Simba's feather-soft chest fur. "Are you sure?" She pressed gently. Simba sighed and turned towards her. His heart warmed at the glow in her eyes and he leaned over to press his muzzle to her cheek. "I'm just thinking about Dad" Simba said. Nala's expression softened and a mixture of compassion and understanding began to dawn in her eyes. "Do you want go hunting?" She asked. Simba nodded. "Sure, I'd like that" he said. They stood up and entwined tails. "Let's go ask Mom and Sarabi if they'd like to join us" Nala suggested. Simba nodded. They headed inside the den. Meanwhile, Kiara and Kion had met up at The Meadow to spend time together. They were settled underneath a baobab tree. "Kiara, why doesn't Nona ever talk about Mom's dad?" Kion asked. Kiara sighed. "I don't know, Kion. Mom says that her father died during Scar's reign. Nona was heartbroken and relied on Nai Nai and Mom to comfort her" Kiara said. "How'd he die?" Kion asked. Kiara shrugged. "I think it was starvation. You've heard the stories of Scar's reign. It wasn't easy for anyone" Kiara said. "Kiara why don't we know anything about Grandfather and Granny?" Kion asked. Kiara sighed. "We get most of our information from Rafiki and he wasn't around during their reign. Dad does remember Granny a little bit." She said. "Nada says that the Ndona pride roamed before their reign" Kion said. Kiara nodded. "That's right" she said. Kion pressed against Kiara's side affectionally. Kiara glanced down at him with a warm glow in her reddish-brown eyes. "Do you want to hear a story?" She asked. Kion nodded. "Tell me about Yeh-Yeh and the drought." He said. Kiara chuckled. "Don't you want to hear a different one?" She asked. Kion shook his head. "I want to hear about Yeh-Yeh and the drought" he insisted. Kiara chuckled and began the story. Meanwhile, Belee and Kia had met up with Rafiki and Nita at Rafiki's Tree. They were watching Nita sort herbs. "Rafiki, why don't we know anything about Grandfather and Granny?" Belee asked. Rafiki chuckled. "I wasn't around during their reign." He explained. Belee and Kia exchanged a glance. They watched Nita bent her head to count juniper berries. "Grandpa says that Granny was alive during his early childhood" Kia pointed out. "I know that, Kia" Rafiki said patiently. Nita sighed and began organizing borage leaves. "What's wrong, Nita?" Belee asked kindly. "Grandma and Aunt Maya's resentment towards Mom hasn't changed despite Mari's birth" Nita said. "Nita, the whole pride knows that " Kia said softly. Nita turned to Rafiki. "Why do they dislike her?" She asked. Rafiki sighed. "I don't know if I'm the right one to explain this." He said gently. Belee and Nita exchanged a glance. "Please, Rafiki" Nita said. Rafiki's expression softened and he beckoned them closer. "Kata and Maya dislike your mother because she was raised in the Outlands " He began. "So was Dad" Belee pointed out. Nita and Kia exchanged a glance. "Uncle Kovu's royalty, Belee" Kia said. "Go on, Rafiki" Nita said. "Simba told me about your little adventure into the Outlands, Nita. You know what a dangerous environment it is" Rafiki continued. Nita shivered and pressed closer to Belee's side. "They are resentful towards her because she places Simba and Nala above them in your lives" Rafiki went on. "Mari and I love the affection that Nana and Papa give us" Nita said. "There's nothing wrong with Gran and Grandpa loving you. You're family" Belee said comfortingly. Rafiki leaned forward and placed his palm on Nita's shoulder. "I'm sorry that you and Mari have to be in the middle of their feud" Rafiki said gently. "Mari doesn't know about it. She's not old enough to see the hostility" Nita said gratefully. "You're both lucky to have so many that live you and are willing to protect you" Kia said warmly. "Kion hasn't stopped fawning over Marigold since she was born" Belee added. "Aunt Clea told me that Mom had a nasty encounter with Aunt Maya the other day in front of Mari" Nita said mournfully. "Grandpa and Gran defended her" Belee said. Nita nodded. "Why don't they dislike Uncle Kovu?" She asked. "He's royalty Nita, Kovu didn't have to prove his place amongst the pride. He and Kiara united the prides and defended their love" Rafiki said. "I've heard the story. Nai Nai loves telling it" Nita said fondly. "I love that story" Belee added. "Rafiki, why should Aunt Tani have to prove her place amongst the pride?" Kia asked. Rafiki shrugged. "Mom became friends with her after Zira's death. Grandpa learned to trust Aunty because Mom was friends with her." Belee said. "Kion was the first one to use Nuka's nickname for her" Kia added. Rafiki whistled approvingly. "How'd you know all that?" He asked. "Pula told us" Kia said. "Rafiki, I'm glad Mari's not old enough to see the hostility that Grandma and Aunt Maya have for Mom" Nita said. "Nita, I think we're running low on borage leaves" Rafiki said. "I'll gather some" Nita sighed. "I still wish we could know Grandfather and Granny" Kia said. "I know" Rafiki said gently.Category:Fanfiction Category:Ginnyharry4ever Category:Ginny's Fanfics